Existing augmented reality eyewear suffers from a number of disadvantages. In one aspect, many systems project an image with a focal point very close to the user's eye, causing a user to have to repeatedly shift its focus from close to far to view the image and the surrounding environments, respectively. This can be uncomfortable and distracting to the user. In another aspect, many systems suffer from unpleasant aesthetics, such as thick lenses or protruding hardware. In particular, in an effort to minimize the profile of eyewear frames, some systems provide all or a majority of their image generating hardware within the eyewear lenses. This may make the lenses very thick and heavy. Thicknesses of 5 mm, or even 7 mm-10 mm are not uncommon. Other systems, such as the Epson Moverio BT-200, take an opposite approach, housing all or a majority of image generating hardware in the eyewear frame. Others still, like the Vuzix M100 and Google Glass, take a more modular approach, by housing all the electronics and optics in a device that may attach to conventional eyewear. While this may provide for thinner lenses, the frame may be visually conspicuous. This may make the user feel self-conscious and resistant to wearing the eyewear in public.
In light of these issues, it would be desirable to provide an augmented reality system having an aesthetically pleasing profile approaching that of traditional ophthalmic eyewear, and configured to overlay images at focal points associated with a user's normal field of vision.